Heretofore there have been many different types of patches proposed for repairing tire carcasses of various types when any damage occurs to such carcass. It is especially important with large so-called earthmover tires or off the road tires which are of very large diameters, normally, and which are made from a number of reinforcing plies in the tire carcass. When these large tires are damaged, obviously it is economically desirable to repair the tires so as to provide an efficient, safe operating tire with minimum delay and cost. It is especially important that a good bond be obtained between the tire patch and the tire carcass, and it also is important that the patched portion of the tire be well reinforced and be of a sturdy, air-tight construction whereby the tire will be able to carry equivalent loads to that for which the original undamaged tire would be suited.
Another problem in tire repair and in providing patches therefore is that these tires come in a wide variety of sizes so that usually a large number of different sizes of patches are required if the tire repair organization is to repair tires of widely varying sizes and pressures.
Typical tire patch constructions have been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,968,606; 3,267,981; 2,852,058 and 3,036,621. All of these patents show conventional cross-type patches with plies of varying lengths, widths or shapes in the tire patch.
One problem wih all prior types of tire repair patches is that many of them cannot be positioned immediately adjacent the tire bead, or the tire patch only be used when positioned to extend either radially or circumferentially of the tire, so that the patch is limited as to the sizes of tires that it can be used in for repair purposes.